


Good Morning

by AllHaleTheHales



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass Play, Couple, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flustered, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Surprise Sex, Werewolf Derek, blowjob, handjob, relationship, rough, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleTheHales/pseuds/AllHaleTheHales
Summary: Prompt : The GIF. The GIF explains all. It makes me feel some type of way sooooooWarnings : Smut/Ass Eating, Language and Flustered Derek (because that needs a warning for your underwear, I mean your heart)Suitable for both male and female audiencesWord Count : 920





	

(Inspired by this GIF)

 

Derek's gentle snoring had awoken you from your sleep 1 whole hour ago, which quite honestly was _too_ long to restrain yourself from sorting out the bulge that was pressing against your back.

Morning sex had always been something you'd both lusted over, but given the unpredictable events that take place in Beacon Hills, he'd have normally be out the door before you had even gotten one hands in his pants.   
  
It was time to take advantage of the rare drama free morning, with a _bang_. Quite literally.

The anticipation had you extremely riled up, not sure where to even start without waking him up straight away, all while the blood rushed to _all_ the right places. A little fun had to be had before your control was taken away in a blink. Derek was the most dominant out of you both, not surprising _at all_ considering his nature but that couldn't be the case all the time. He had to be knocked down a peg or two ...

Before rolling to the side, you teased slightly by pushing your hips back onto his own, creating the friction that was so desperately needed, dampness already pooling down below and begging to be free. The sheets _had_ to go first. Derek's arm shifted naturally with the fabric, making it easier to rip away the material and dispose of it onto the floor.

You gently began to straddle his waist after removing your underwear, allowing your naked lower half to feel the skin that was above his hips, causing Derek to whimper instinctively but remain asleep.  
The muscles on his chest rising and falling with every shallow breathe, flexing, turning you on even _more_ than humanly possible.  
His body was so inviting, so much so that you began to place small kisses along his neck and across his collar bones, before licking a straight line down to the elastic above his dick. Derek began to squirm beneath, stimulating you without being aware of it, causing the slow burn to run through your veins. Moans began to escape your throat as you rocked against him, the more pressure applied, the harder he got and the closer he was to regaining consciousness.

"Fuck Y/N _keep_ doing that."

Derek's eyes were hooded with sleep, but wide enough to inform you of how much he was enjoying the surprise wake up call. His hands began to rise along your thighs and towards your hips, automatically being sent straight about his head before they went any further.

"Nuh-uh. Keep those hands to yourself or I'll _have_ to punish you."

Sliding down his legs, purposely applying more pressure as you rubbed across his bulge, encouraged a series of frustrated growls to fill the room. Derek bucked upwards in a weak attempt to wriggle out of his boxers, to no avail.

"Patience Derek patience."

Perhaps winking and biting your lip, as a way to spur his arousal on even further was _not_ the wisest of moves, quickly confirmed by the claws digging into your hips out of desperation.

"What do you want from me baby?"

Your hands reached between the elastic, rubbing along the prominent vein on his cock and freeing it from the restraints of the fabric. Wide eyes stared back at you in awe, unable to process the feeling that shot up his spine causing more bucking and desperate squirms.

" _Anything_. Fuck just do _something_."

Before he could continue his pleas, his tip was surrounded by your lips. Tongue licking circles around the rim and back down the underside. Within seconds, the soft skin was sliding in and out of your mouth, lips taught with every suck, hands twisting and tugging at whatever couldn't fit.

Derek was writhing about on the sheets, groans filling your ears as he came closer to release, claws ripping into the mattress to refrain from hurting the one thing he loved the most.

"Baby, c'mere."

After releasing him from your mouth, with one last suck, you obeyed and crawled further towards his chest.

"Turn around and show me that ass of yours."

Without a second to lose, you twisted yourself around placing your hands onto his thighs to remain balance, ready for _whatever_ was coming next. Derek grabbed your waist, pulling your ass to his mouth and began licking you back and forth, spanking you in between licks and sucks.

The sensation was unbearable, your legs began to shake in pleasure, moans ripping out of your chest like an animal, before you wrapped your hands around the base of his cock once more, gaining _more_ groans from Derek. Vibrations were sent up your back, pushing you closer to climax.

"Fuck Derek _don't_ \- stop."

Derek tongue edged further towards your front, licking and sucking whatever he could reach, shifting your hips slightly to gain _more_ access. He began to twitch as you flicked your tongue over the slit on his head continuously to bring his orgasm further to the surface. Derek's hips pushed upwards in pleasure, before short shots of cum covered your chest and a broken roar sent more vibrations onto your center, pushing you over the edge.

Minutes went by as you both came down from your highs, collapsing onto him and heavily breathing into his thighs, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Well Good Morning."

"And a _VERY_ good morning I hope?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like writing in second person or not, prefer to use Y/N instead of "you" for sure. But enjoy either way, not my best writing but mehh it's something ;)


End file.
